Shooter
Shooter is a new hero of TWRPG that was released recently on the patch v0.04h. She is based of the character Chaika from "Hitsugi no Chaika"https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chaika_-_The_Coffin_Princess. She uses a currently unique weapon type which is a -gun- type weapon, where you can get rifle by using Sealed Weapon (Mage Lord drop) and Angel drop(PS:Angel rifle might be upgradeable). Hero Icon: '-Description-' Her origin is Maz Empire, the 'Third Empire' that perished from the clashes of the Empire War. She is a proud successor of Magic Engineering, a lost art that once flourished in Maz Empire. To fulfill her dream of imbuing life into machines, she travels around the world to search for the ancient remains of Magic Engineering Skills: D - Probe Passive Control drones that can assist allies. * Assists Shooter's attacks with AGI x 0.8 (3.5 at master) damage * Can attach onto allies * Can summon up to 1(2 at master) probes Active Recall all probes back to Shooter * Assists Shooter's attacks PS. Put this probe to your main tank when they are about to die and are being slowed by enemies and use W to save their life, you're welcome \(=w=)/ Q - Twin Star (100 mana) Active Fires a magic bullet that splits into two directions * Skill Level x 50 damage * (AGI + INT) x 10 bonus damage * Cooldown is reset upon firing another magic bullet PS. This skill is the skill that you will be spamming the most W - Nanomachine Injections (200 mana) & Active Empower allies by injecting microscopic machines into them Passive Heal allies using microscopic machines * Probes heal allies for 2% of their max HP per second * Additionally heals for INT x 0.3 Active Form protective barriers by driving nanomachines into a frenzy * Creates a barrier that absorbs damage up to 40% of max Hp for 1.5 seconds * Additionally absorbs for INT x 2 * Grants immunity to debuffs while active PS. Just your normal regeneration heal with debuffing ability while it's active E - Break Shot (300 mana) Active Fire a charged magic bullet, and disengage using the recoil * Attack damage x 500% damage * AGI x 25 bonus damage * Damage is increased up to 400% based on knockback distance PS. One of your 2 stun abilities, I believe it stuns the enemy for 1 second? This skill resets your Q R - Distortion (400 mana) Active Inflict confusion on nearby enemies by discharging powerful air waves from probes * INT x 60 damage * Increases target's damage taken by 15% and reduces movement speed by 50% for 5 seconds * Targets hit by more than two waves are knockbacked PS. Use this skill when you are surrounded and low and have no skills up, even bosses can be knockbacked. This skill reseets your Q T - Stardust Rain (500 mana) & Active Through Magic Engineering, probes become able to replenish mana by themselves and assist Shooter with magic bullets Passive Enhance probes' attacks * Upon landing a magic bullet, assist by firing an additional magic bullet that deals Main Stat x 10 damage Active Relentlessly fire magic bullets together with the probes * Channeled up to a maximum of 5 seconds PS. One of your main damage skills , try to have a wall against your back to maximize your damage output, since you will be dragged really far by the recoil. Since having this skill, your Q damage output goes up by 3x its original F - Comet Storm (1000 mana) Ultimate "Justice rains from above!" * Each bullet deals Main Stat x 50 damage * Disable target's action for 1 seconds PS. Ah, the Pharah's reference, I love it :x, This skill stuns the enemy for 1 second (but it felt like forever for me). 1 sentence, "miss this skill, your damage gone by half, u might as well just die" Combo F > Q > E > Q > R > Q > T > W > RUN!